


Cream

by Misaya



Series: Teacup and Saucer [16]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Established Levi/Erwin Smith, Established Relationship, Food Sex, Ice Cream, Inspired By Tumblr, Intercrural Sex, Light-Hearted, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Summer, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaya/pseuds/Misaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin gnaws at his lower lip, tasting the last vestiges of sweetness as Levi administers a particular rough bite right above one of his nipples. Ovals in varying severities of crimson litter his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cream

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon who requested this: writing prompt; eruri male lactation from Erwin ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> I know it's not that, but I don't feel comfortable writing that sort of kink, so please have this instead and be appeased.

Sleep takes him softly, the swelter of late summer heat melting him down into a puddle of limbs as he lazily drapes himself over Levi. Sticky skin lapped over, honey swirling into cream, Levi’s hair damp at the temples as he sleepily swats Erwin away with a limp hand that does nothing to discourage his sleeping boyfriend from cuddling him in the circle of his arms.

“Gedoff,” Levi mumbles, his words slurry, his tongue leaden. “’M not joking, Erwin, you’re heavy.”

Erwin is already lost to dozy dreams, breathing deep and even as he cradles Levi to his chest. Levi wrinkles his nose, sweaty and far too hot even though the air conditioner is running at full blast, wriggling out from Erwin’s hold and smiling despite himself as Erwin’s arms flop listlessly to the mattress, lost without him. Erwin’s undershirt rucks up just the slightest bit, a long strip of skin speckled with the beginnings of a trail of burnished gold disappearing into the elastic waistband of his boxer briefs.

He looks delicious, and Levi wants, aching and desperate, the summer heat driving him mad as he dabs away a sheen of sweat from his forehead with the heel of one hand. But his throat, too, aches, desperate for a glass of water, for something sweet and sugary and cold. With a last lingering look at his boyfriend – oh? Curse his sleep-addled, traitorous mind, pasting labels on something Levi isn’t ready to define – he pads out of the bedroom, soft footfalls towards the kitchen and the freezer, rummaging around through bags of frozen peas and hamburger patties for the hidden stash of Chocolate Infinity and Raspberry Magnums he has at the back.

* * *

 

When Erwin wakes up a scant few moments later, jolting out of his lazy sleep in much the same way he’d fallen into it, it’s to find Levi straddling him, his bangs falling in his eyes as he looks down at Erwin. Levi has an ice cream bar in one hand, the other pushing up Erwin’s ratty undershirt, the heel of his hand pressing lightly into Erwin’s sternum, fingers splayed out across his chest.

“What’re you doin’?” Erwin asks, eyes still bleary with sleep. His gaze lazily follows Levi’s hand as it brings the ice cream to his mouth, lips opening to wrap around a small portion of the deep chocolate shell, studded with cocoa bean nibs. Erwin’s mouth is dry, aching for a taste, and he all but shudders, sleepy and his body already straining for Levi as Levi pulls his hand away, the swell of his lower lip smudged with a chocolate smear. “Can I have a bit?”

“Fine.” Levi holds out the Magnum, melting sticky already against Erwin’s tongue. Dark chocolate and raspberry swirls lavish cool against his tastebuds, smearing across his lips. When Levi pulls the ice cream away, cool dots of chocolate drip across Erwin’s skin before Levi sucks away the melting trails of ice cream that have left stickiness across his fingers, dribbling down his wrist.

Erwin watches, lazy, hungry lidded eyes, as Levi’s tongue darts out to lap at wayward trails of ice cream, nipping away a bit of the dark chocolate shell and holding it carefully between his teeth until he can wrap his lips around it.

He looks delicious, and Erwin can’t help it. He wants.

He starts to rise, propping himself up on his elbows, but Levi presses him back with a well-placed palm to his chest.

“I didn’t say you could get up,” he says, his voice breathy, sticky sweet, and Erwin lets himself be pushed back into the pillows, his hair damp against his forehead. “If you get up, you’ll want to do something, and I just want to eat my ice cream.” The ice cream bar drips chocolate onto Erwin’s skin, his muscles tightening, jumping beneath his skin in shock at the sudden chill to his abdomen. Levi’s eyes flicker away from his own to study the spatter of sweetness carving a meandering path across his skin, and Levi licks his lips. Hungry.

With a flick of his wrist, chocolate smatters across Erwin’s chest, and Erwin gasps involuntarily at the sudden chill. Levi quirks an eyebrow at him before leaning down to lick off the ice cream with a tongue sandpaper smooth, leaving burning trails in its wake. Erwin tries not to fidget, but he can’t ignore the way his boxer briefs have tightened, can’t ignore the way the curve of Levi’s ass is pressed right into the cradle of his hips, can’t ignore the little love bites and kisses that Levi is peppering to the skin of his stomach and chest.

Erwin shudders as Levi looks up at him, all smudged lips and wicked grin, before touching the melting ice cream to his left nipple. The flesh perks up, pebbles, and Erwin chokes back a whimper as Levi leans forward to capture the budding flesh in his mouth, dusky like bruises. Levi sucks, tongue laving over the surface, teething at it gently even as more ice cream dribbles onto Erwin’s chest and his grip tightens in the sheets and around the swell of Levi’s right hip. Soft little pinpricks of lust blossom, spinning down to settle in the pit of his belly.

Levi looks absolutely filthy, eyelashes closed to fan out across his cheekbones as he sucks meditatively, gnawing, nibbling, biting with the lightest touch, just enough for Erwin to kiss at the promise of ecstatic hurt. He aches, hard, Levi’s breaths hot and wanton against skin chilled with chocolate and raspberry.

“I thought,” Erwin gasps, his voice huskier than it has any right to be, “that you just wanted to eat your ice cream.” He rolls his hips up, grinding into the curve of Levi’s ass, two thin layers of cotton all that separates them.

Levi pulls off with a slick pop, leaving Erwin’s nipple reddened, rosy, faint little crescents marking out the imprint of his teeth, marking out Erwin as his and his alone. “I’m eating,” he murmurs, lavishing kisses and licks all over Erwin’s chest. “You’re the one who’s getting all hot and bothered.”

“Oh?” Erwin asks, a gleam of a laugh spilling from his throat. “And I’m sure you’ve just got a banana in your boxers.” He can feel the rigid warmth of Levi’s cock against his thigh, pressed tight together. Levi grinds down into him for good measure, sighing in soft pleasure, his mouth falling slack as he indulges himself. Erwin untangles his hand from the sheets to thread it through Levi’s hair, damp at the roots as he tugs Levi up for a kiss, licking into sweetness, smudges of chocolate against his tongue. It’s lazy, sloppy, nibbles to the swell of Levi’s lower lip, and Erwin almost whines when Levi pulls away.

Almost, because Levi is smearing the rest of his beloved Magnum all over Erwin’s chest. Almost, because Levi is resituating himself in the cradle of Erwin’s thighs, his bottom cupped snugly against the frantic bulge of Erwin’s cock, straining against the cotton. Almost, because Levi has attached himself to Erwin’s nipple again, the right one this time, licking at cream and skin and chocolate, and Erwin can’t help but groan, his hips rolling up of their own accord, grinding into the swell of Levi’s ass. Levi grinds back with equal fervor, sucking and licking at the smears of chocolate that still line Erwin’s chest with sticky sweetness.

Pleasure prickles in the pit of his stomach, and his fingers leave bruises to stain five-fingered over the swells of Levi’s hips as Erwin holds him in place. Levi laves, licks, nibbles at Erwin’s nipple, rolling his hips in tandem with Erwin’s lazy thrusts. Erwin’s breath stutters heavy in his throat, and a flush coats Levi’s face, muffling his groans in Erwin’s skin. The empty ice cream stick falls to the sheets, forgotten in the frenzy as Levi props himself up, palm spread flat over Erwin’s chest as he reaches underneath him to fish Erwin’s cock out of his underwear, burning flesh against his palm.

Erwin leaks sticky against the insides of Levi’s thighs as Levi leans back down, resuming his furious licking and biting, spotting Erwin’s golden skin with hickeys, determined to suck away every last bit of chocolate.

Erwin’s head presses back into the pillows, whines and whimpers spilling unbidden from his throat as he thrusts up between Levi’s thighs, which tighten gently, obligingly around his cock. It’s almost as good as being inside Levi, caught between pillows of soft flesh that caress him with velvet with every thrust. Erwin gnaws at his lower lip, tasting the last vestiges of sweetness as Levi administers a particular rough bite right above one of his nipples. Ovals in varying severities of crimson litter his skin.

His hips roll up faster, faster, faster, and he risks a glance down. Levi’s eyebrows are furrowed together, his mouth finally slack around Erwin’s flesh, spilling whimpers and moans into Erwin’s skin that send vibrations tingling to spill heated pleasure into the pit of his belly. Erwin can feel Levi’s cock pressing insistently against his lower stomach, leaking warmth in between them, smearing stickiness.

Levi’s muscles tighten, quivering around Erwin’s cock, and Erwin sobs, strangled, coming in thick spurts to coat the backs of Levi’s thighs. Levi arches up a bit, an arm stuffing itself in between their bodies, his knuckles pressing against the tense muscles of Erwin’s abdomen as he wraps a hand around his cock, stroking himself into a fever. He strokes, roughly, thrusting into the tight circle of his fist, root to tip, rolling the pad of his thumb over the weeping head of his cock. Erwin ignores the phosphenes dancing in his eyes as he watches Levi, lazily stroking at the flats of skin pulled taut over his hipbones, his breath catching softly in the back of his throat as he recovers from the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Levi’s pace picks up just the slightest, his mouth falling slack, stained with chocolate, saliva dabbling off the swell of his lower lip to leave a glistening strand connecting him to Erwin’s skin. Erwin lets one of Levi’s hips free, threading his hand through Levi’s damp hair to tug his face up.

A furious flush dances its way across Levi’s cheekbones, and Erwin thinks he catches a glimmer of tears sparkling on Levi’s lashes. His lips are kiss-swollen, bitten red, and Erwin’s breath catches as Levi’s eyes squeeze shut, a sob bursting from his throat as he comes, jolting and shivering in Erwin’s grip as he spills silver across Erwin’s skin. He falls against Erwin, shuddering softly in the aftermath, and Erwin runs his hands gently across Levi’s back, patting gently, rubbing soft soothing circles into sweaty skin.

“Hey, Lee, let’s go take a shower, yeah?” he asks after a few moments, when Levi’s breathing has already evened out and steadied. Levi is silent. “Hey, Lee?”

He almost goes cross-eyed trying to look down at him. Levi’s already fallen asleep, leaden, heavy-limbed, sleep taking him softly in the swelter of the late summer.

His boyfriend is adorable like this, lost in dreams and deep slumber, his face relaxed and the shadows of his eyelashes winging across his cheekbones like birds in flight.

His boyfriend. Erwin adores the sound of the syllables, dissolving over his tongue like cream.


End file.
